capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Batsu Ichimonji
Batsu Ichimonji (一文字 伐 Ichimonji Batsu) is the main protagonist in Rival Schools: United By Fate and its sequel Project Justice. Biography Batsu, the "Hot-Blooded Transfer Student" Foul-mouthed, belligerent, and impulsive. These are the first three words that best describe Batsu. Nonetheless, he has a strong sense of justice and a kind heart. He is often misunderstood, however, due to his forward and rough personality. His dislike for dogs was due to the fact that he was bitten by one when he was little, although he could no longer remember exactly when; nonetheless, it was a traumatic experience for him. Appearance Batsu has short spiked black hair and black eyes and has an X scar on the right side of his forehead. In the opening and ending themes as well as his crossover appearances his hair is changed to dark brown. His primary outfit is a blue long sleeve short jacket under a gray sleeveless mesh shirt with two light blue lines in both sides of his jacket, blue pants, shins and red and white rubber sneakers. He also wears a red fingerless gloves on both of his hands. As Burning Batsu in Project Justice, he is seen without his short jacket and his pants has been tattered due to his vigorous training and absence. He also has a bandage on his left cheek Story ''Rival Schools: United By Fate In ''Rival Schools: United by Fate, he is introduced as recently transfered student to Taiyo High searching for his mother, Shizuku Ichimonji. Joined by Hinata Wakaba and Kyosuke Kagami, Batsu finds the person responsible for it is his long-lost father, Raizo Imawano. His individual ending in the game reveals he saves his mother and makes peace with his father. ''Project Justice In the sequel, ''Project Justice, Batsu is again the main character, but is dogged by accusations that he is responsible for a new wave of attacks on local schools. The Taiyo High story in the game illustrates two different fates for him; either he fights off the allegation with the help of students from Pacific High School, or disappears for a period of time before returning with increased fighting power. The powered-up Batsu is playable in the game as Burning Batsu. Arsenal, combat style and fighting strategy Batsu is an all-around character. With a decent arsenal of moves and some great combos, he makes a good teammate for anyone. His primary weapon comes by way of the Crescent Moon Kick. The best way to use this move is to first lead into it with a Textbook Combo, then chain on the Crescent Moon Kick. Then, as the player lands, they can have Batsu immediately go for a throw. If the opponent begins to catch on, using a Team-Up Technique as the follow-up is wise to catch the foe attempting to throw the player back. At a far distance, the player can be an annoyance by throwing random Guts Bullets on the ground and in the air. If the opponent whiffs an attack, the player can go right into a Textbook Combo to finish him/her off. Three of Batsu's Burning Vigor attacks can be used in indirect sequence. The player can start with the Super Guts Upper, do an Air Combo, and finish it either with a Super Guts Bullet or Super Shooting Star Kick. Batsu's Team-Up Technique, the Double Guts Bullet, is average. Because of its slow start-up time, the opponent has a greater chance to throw him before it connects. A good teammate for Batsu would be a partner with a Team-Up Technique that initiates quickly. Lastly, some opponents with weapons, such as Hyo, can deflect his Guts Bullet attack back to him, so it is advised that the Guts Bullet, although easy to execute, must not be abused. Its Burning Vigor version, however, cannot be deflected. 'Special Moves' 'As Normal Batsu' *'Guts Upper' (ガッツアッパー) - Batsu charges forward with an uppercut, launching the opponent into the air. It cannot, however, be followed by an Air Combo. 'As Burning Batsu' *'Burning Elbow' (バーニングエルボー) - Batsu jumps with a fiery punch, then follows with a rising elbow strike. Like the Guts Upper, this cannot be followed by an Air Combo. 'In Both Versions of Batsu' *'Guts Bullet' (Japanese: 気合弾 Kiaidan -- Energy Focus Blast) - A projectile-type energy blast attack. The distance that this blast can travel is determined by the punch button pressed in the button combination. Easy to execute. Burning Batsu's version of this attack travels slightly farther. It can also be done in the air, wherein he fires the Guts Bullet 45 degrees downward. The ground-based version, however, can be deflected back to him by certain opponents, such as Hyo. *'Crescent Moon Kick' (Japanese: 三日月キック Mikazuki Kick) - Batsu delivers a crescent kick with knockdown effect. Burning Batsu can immediately attack afterwards before the opponent can if this move is blocked, since the knockdown effect is eliminated. *'Shooting Star Kick' (Japanese: 流星キック Ryuusei Kick (normal -- Meteor Kick); 彗星キック Suisei Kick ''(Burning -- ''Comet Kick)) - This can be done only in the air. Batsu does a fast diving kick that briefly stuns the opponent in sparks. The downside of this attack is its recovery from recoil if blocked. As his normal self, this move has a knockdown effect, which is also eliminated when done by his Burning version. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' 'In Both Versions of Batsu' *'Super Guts Upper' (Japanese: 全開ガッツアッパー Zenkai Guts Upper -- Full-throttle Guts Upper) - A powerful uppercut that launches the opponent high into the air, and can be followed with an Air Combo. The drawback to this move is its slow startup. *'Super Shooting Star Kick' (Japanese: 全開流星キック Zenkai Ryuusei Kick (normal -- Hyper Meteor Kick); 全開彗星キック Zenkai Suisei Kick (Burning -- Hyper Comet Kick)) - A more powerful version of the Shooting Star Kick. It, however, still suffers the same effects of the Shooting Star Kick when blocked. 'As Normal Batsu' *'Super Guts Bullet' (Japanese: 全開気合弾 Zenkai Kiaidan -- Hyper Energy Focus Blast) - A more powerful version of the Guts Bullet that stuns the opponent in sparks. 'As Burning Batsu' *'Imawano-style Shrike Drop' (Japanese: 忌野流 モズ落とし Imawano-ryuu Mozu Otoshi) - A super throw maneuver. Batsu grabs the opponent, jumps high into the air while holding the latter, then descends with spin to the ground, slamming the opponent into it. It can also be used in the air. *'Burning Super Guts Bullet' (Japanese: 熱血全開気合弾 Nekketsu Zenkai Kiaidan -- Hot-blooded Hyper Energy Focus Blast) - Similar to the Super Guts Bullet. The only difference is that if it hits, the opponent is briefly engulfed in flames. Both versions of the Super Guts Bullet can also be used in the air, fired 45 degrees downward. 'Team-Up Techniques' *'Double Guts Bullet' (Japanese: ダブル気合弾 Double Kiaidan -- Double Energy Focus Blast) - Team-Up assist by the normal Batsu. The initiating blow has a maximum range of 3 steps. Batsu and the active character both fire a Super Guts Bullet to the opponent. This is also the Team-Up assist by Kurow's disguised form, Vatsu. *'Double Guts Beam' (Japanese: ダブル気合ビーム Double Kiai Beam -- Double Energy Focus Beam) - This is the Team-Up assist by Burning Batsu, and is surprisingly weaker than the Double Guts Bullet. The active character uppercuts the opponent high into the air. Batsu and the active character then both fire an energy beam while the opponent is still in the air. 'Party-Up Technique' *Batsu uses the Final Symphony. Other appearances * Batsu was one of two Rival Schools characters (along with Akira) planned to appear in the cancelled game Capcom Fighting All-Stars. * Both Batsu and Akira appeared in Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation. * He makes a cameo in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in Iron Fist's ending. * He is featured in the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom fighting game, with character design by Shinkiro. * Batsu has a cameo with Hinata in Capcom vs. SNK 2, assisting Kyosuke during one of his super combos. * Batsu appears in Project X Zone. Trivia * Batsu is good at physical education, but performs poorly at almost all other subjects. * His special talent is eating fast. * It is known that part-time jobs are prohibited in Taiyo High School, but Batsu used to sell newspapers and milk in order to help his mother. * Given the fact that Raizo is Batsu's father and that the twin brothersHyo and Kyosuke are Raizo's nephews, it means that the twins are actually cousins of Batsu. * He often uses the word temee (てめえ) to address others. This is actually a rude and frowned-on way of saying "you" to other people (sometimes even translated as "you bastard"). This was downplayed in the US versions of the games. * He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama. * Although a few of his moves are based on Imawano Ryuu techniques, it is unknown how he would learn them, as unlike Kyosuke and Hyo, he wasn't raised as a member of the clan. * Batsu made a small cameo appearance in UDON's Street Fighter Legends: Sakura comic. * His mother Shizuku appears as one of the item clerks alongside Kina in the Item Shop Mode in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2. Gallery Image:BatsuPt.png|Portrait Image:RivalBatsu.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Batsu&Kyosuke.png|With Kyosuke Image:PJBatsu.png|''Project Justice'' Image:PJBatsu2.png|''Project Justice'' Image:TatsuCapBatsu.png|''Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom'' Image:TatsuCapBatsu2.png|''Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom'' Batsu Ichimonji (UMvC3).png|UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card AllStarsBatsu.png|''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' (cancelled) Project X Zone Batsu.png|''Project X Zone'' 180075-146545-batsu.jpg|Batsu during the School Life Mode in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 171073-150745-batsu.jpg|Batsu while handling his short jacket during the School Life Mode in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 Batsu and hinata.jpg|Batsu with Hinata during the first ending theme in Rival Schools 171077-119430-batsu.jpg|Batsu from his ending in School Life Mode of Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 References 'Game and Character Information' Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published July 17, 2002; last updated March 13, 2003. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published November 5, 2001; final update December 7, 2002. Last accessed March 14, 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed March 14, 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created August 20, 2007; last updated March 30, 2010. Last accessed April 1, 2010. 'Translations' Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes